<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What seems to be the problem, officer? by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878128">What seems to be the problem, officer?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cotta Is Tired, Gen, Humor, Skinny is a little shit, slightly crack-y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Skinny, rolling down the window:</b> What seems to be the problem, officer?<br/><b>Cotta:</b> Get the fuck out of my car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr ficlets [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What seems to be the problem, officer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/644907679562792960/drei-satzzeichenskinny-rolling-down-the-window">link zum tumblr post</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war dunkel, kühl und es hatte angefangen zu regnen.</p>
<p>Und Cotta stand sich am Ortseingang von Rocky Beach die Beine in den Bauch.</p>
<p>Stumm fluchte er vor sich hin, während er die Kelle hob und einen blauen VW-Bus voller Jugendlicher in die Verkehrskontrolle winkte.</p>
<p>Am Strand hatte heute den ganzen Tag eine größere Veranstaltung stattgefunden, und Cotta und seine Kollegen hatten Order von ganz oben bekommen, eine Reihe von Kontrollstellen aufzubauen, damit nicht allzu viele der Besucher beschlossen, sich nach ein paar Cocktails, Bier oder Sektchen noch hinter das Lenkrad ihres Autos zu setzen.</p>
<p>Also hatte Cotta widerwillig die Uniform aus dem Schrank geholt, in dem sie langsam aber sicher einstaubte, seit er vor Jahren zur Kriminalpolizei versetzt worden war, war zu der angeordneten Stelle gefahren, und winkte jetzt jeden, der ihm auffiel, heraus, während die Kollegen von der Wache auf dem Parkplatz hinter ihm die Kontrollen durchführten.</p>
<p>Am liebsten wäre er zu seinem Wagen rüber gelaufen, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite auf dem Gelände eines Großhandels abgestellt war, um sich eine Jacke zu holen, da es mittlerweile empfindlich frisch wurde, aber vermutlich fuhr genau in den drei Minuten jemand mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit, betrunken und in einem gestohlenen Auto die Straße entlang und ging ihnen auf diese Weise durch die Lappen.</p>
<p>Außerdem, redete er sich zu, musste er nur noch eine halbe Stunde aushalten, dann würde Goodween ihn ablösen kommen und er konnte nach Hause fahren und sich auf die Couch schmeißen.</p>
<p>Ein roter Dodge mit einem kaputten Scheinwerfer kam die Straße entlang. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte Cotta sich, dass ein Platz in der Kontrollstelle frei war, dann hob er erneut die Kelle und bedeutete dem Fahrer, auf den Parkplatz abzubiegen. Bloß weil ein Licht nicht funktionierte würde er keinen Ärger kriegen, aber man konnte den Besitzer ja mal nett darauf hin weisen. Außerdem wusste Cotta nur zu gut, dass mehr als einer der jungen Kollegen die Gelegenheit, sich den Wagen genauer anzusehen, mit beiden Händen ergreifen würde.</p>
<p>Früher war es ihm schließlich nicht anders ergangen, und mit einem Grinsen erinnerte er sich daran, wie er und ein Kollege einmal den Fahrer eines alten Mustangs angehalten hatten, nur um ihn ausgiebig bestaunen zu können. Weil sie keinen Hehl aus ihrer Bewunderung gemacht hatten, hatten sie am Ende sogar mal eine kleine Runde damit drehen dürfen.</p>
<p>Als ein blauen Chevrolet auf ihn zu gefahren kam, dachte Cotta sich zunächst nichts dabei, noch halb in Gedanken versunken. Weder das Fahrverhalten, noch der Wagen selbst waren auffällig, doch dann fiel Cottas Blick auf das Kennzeichen.</p>
<p><i>Sein</i> Kennzeichen.</p>
<p>Abrupt machte er einen Schritt auf die Fahrbahn, sein Arm mit der Kelle zuckte nach oben.</p>
<p>Halb rechnete er damit, dass der Fahrer Gas geben würde um der Kontrolle zu entgehen, bereitete sich schon mal darauf vor, aus dem Weg zu springen, doch stattdessen hielt der Wagen vor ihm.</p>
<p>Mit bemüht ruhigen Schritten ging Cotta zur Fahrerseite hinüber, fragte sich im Stillen, wer wohl verrückt genug war, sich mit einem frisch gestohlenen Fahrzeug einfach brav kontrollieren zu lassen. Selbst, wenn die Person nicht wusste, wessen Wagen das war, dafür brauchte man eine ganz besondere Art von Abgebrühtheit.</p>
<p>Doch dann stand er neben der Fahrertür, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe durch die Scheibe, und erkannte die blonden Haare und das zufriedene Grinsen.</p>
<p>Mit einem leisen Surren ging das Fenster auf.</p>
<p>„Guten Abend, Inspektor“, begrüßte ihn ein viel zu fröhlich aussehender Skinny Norris, „Was ist das Problem?“</p>
<p>„Komm verdammt noch mal aus meinem Auto raus“, befahl Cotta, konnte sich selbst nich ganz entscheiden, ob er wütend oder resigniert sein sollte.</p>
<p>„Ach, das ist Ihr Wagen?“, erkundigte Skinny sich mit einer Unschuld in der Stimme, die verriet, dass ihm das ganz genau bewusst gewesen war.</p>
<p>„Steig gefälligst aus, oder ich hol dich raus“, sagte Cotta statt einer Antwort.</p>
<p>Für eine Sekunde dachte er, Skinny würde es tatsächlich darauf ankommen lassen, und es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, dass ihm der Gedanke, den Jungen aus dem Auto zu zerren und auf den Asphalt zu drücken, nicht zumindest ein bisschen gefiel.</p>
<p>Aber bevor er seine Drohung wahr machen konnte, hatte Skinny mit den Schultern gezuckt, hatte die Tür aufgestoßen und stieg aus. Gelassen lehnte er sich an den Wagen, das Grinsen war ihm immer noch nicht vergangen.</p>
<p>„Das gibt eine Anzeige wegen Diebstahl, Skinny“, erklärte Cotta. Und auch wenn er auf den Papierkram gut hätte verzichten können, es würde befriedigend sein, diesem Quälgeist endlich mal unbestreitbar etwas nachweisen zu können.</p>
<p>Aber Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Diebstahl“, widersprach er, „Ich wollte den Wagen nicht klauen, ich wollte ihn bloß… umparken. Sie hätten ihn wieder bekommen, keine Sorge.“</p>
<p>Cotta fluchte. Das Problem war, technisch gesehen, wenn er bei dieser Aussage blieb, hatte Skinny recht. Wenn er nicht die Absicht gehabt hatte, sich den Wagen anzueignen, war es auch kein Diebstahl.</p>
<p>„Sachbeschädigung dann eben“, beschloss Cotta, und leuchtete ins Innere. „Du hast ihn doch bestimmt kurzgeschlossen, oder?“</p>
<p>Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, wieder ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Sie müssen beim Aussteigen den Schlüssel verloren haben. Jedenfalls lag er hinterm Vorderreifen, deswegen bin ich ja auf die Idee gekommen.“</p>
<p>Reflexartig tastete Cotta die Hosentasche ab, in der der Schlüssel stecken sollte. Sie war leer.</p>
<p>Er fluchte.</p>
<p>Skinny zündete sich eine Zigarette an, nickte ihm zu und sagte gut gelaunt: „Schönen Abend noch!“</p>
<p>Dann schlenderte er die Straße entlang in die Stadt hinein.</p>
<p>Und Cotta stand mitten auf der Fahrbahn neben seinem Wagen, rieb sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, und betete, dass Goodween sich beeilen möge. Er musste dringend nach Hause und ins Bett.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>